¿Desde cuando está esta chica?
by Brujita
Summary: ¡¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fic mio!! ¡Espero que os guste Y que sigáis mandándome Review! ^.^ ¿Una chica nueva? ¡No! no es nueva, ¿como que ante no la han visto? REVIEW PLEASE...
1. ¿En qué casa está?

¿Desde cuando está esta chica?  
  
¡¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fic mio!! ¡Espero que os guste más que los otros! Y que sigáis mandándome Review! ^.^  
  
Introducción: Va que entró en Gryffindor, pero que ninguno de nuestros amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí, y sucederá algo emocionante.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1º Capitulo: ¿En que casa está?  
  
Harry se disponía a subir al expreso con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Pero, de repente vio a una chica que nunca había visto en Hogwarts, y a pesar de que ellos conocia ha casi todos los alumnos del colegio no había visto a tal chica. Harry se acercó a aquella chica.  
  
- Hola, ¿Eres nueva? - le saludo Harry.  
  
- Claro que no soy nueva, estoy desde primer curso, lo que pasa es que nadie se quiere juntar conmigo porque me dicen "Empollona" - dijo la Chica.  
  
- ¡OH! Que injusticia - Dijo Hermione, ya que era igual que la extraña chica.  
  
- Si quieres podemos ser tus amigos, al fin y al cabo, Hermione es una empollona :P - Dijo Ron Burlandose.  
  
- ¡Ron! No te metas conmigo - Dijo Hermione Molesta.  
  
- Bueno, dejalos, siempre estan igual, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¡AH! Yo me llamo Rika, y ¿Vosotros?- Dijo La chica.  
  
- Yo me llamo Harry, este Ron y ella es mi amiga Hermione. - Dijo Harry.  
  
-¡AH! Encantada de conoceros - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Subimos al tren? - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Sí, antes de que se nos pierda - Dijo Rika.  
  
Los tres subieron al autobús, los tres se quedaron mirando a Rika, Rika era un poco parecida a Hermione, llevaba una felpa y el pelo alborotado y marrón claro, tenias los ojos marrones, y ella ya parecía haber pasado la pubertad, tenia las caderas redondeadas, y los pechos desarrollados.  
  
- Tengo una pregunta - Dijo Rika.  
  
Los tres se sobresaltaron.  
  
- ¿No creeis que hay mucha injusticia contra los elfos domesticos? - Dijo Ella.  
  
- Otra Igual - dijo Ron.  
  
- ¡OH! Si claro - dijo Hermione.  
  
Hombre, al fin una que piensa lo mismo - Dijo Sonriendo a Hermione.  
  
- Por cierto ¿De que casa eres? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- De Gryffindor - Dijo Rika.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿ Gryffindor ??????? - Dijeron los tres.  
  
- Sí, ¿Por qué os sorprendeis? - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Pues porque nunca te hemos visto por la sala común - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡AH! eso es porque estoy casi todo el dia en la biblioteca - Dijo Rika.  
  
- ¡AH! Sí, ya me acuerdo, estás casi todo el rato leyendo libros de transformaciones, ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Sí, leo todos, pero normalmente los de Transformaciones - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Ah - dijeron los tres.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que os gusta la biblioteca? Es muy aburrida, solo libros, libros, y libros - Dijo Ron confuso.  
  
- ¬¬ - Rika y Hermione le echaron esa mirada a Ron.  
  
- Vale, Vale - Replicó Ron.  
  
- ¿Habeis estado estudiando el hechizo Engorgio? - Pregunto Rika.  
  
- Sí, lo estuve estudiando. - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- A mi me salio bien a la primera - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Y a mi - Dijo Hermione - ¿Y a vosotros?  
  
- Pues. . . - Dijeron Ron y Harry - no nos salía.  
  
- Hay que ver. . . con lo fácil que era - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Podéis dejar de leer de libros por favor? :'( - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Vale - dijo Rika.  
  
- Por cierto, Rika, ¿Te quieres apuntra a la P.E.D.D.O.? - le pregunto Hermione a Rika.  
  
- ¿Qué significa P.E.D.D.O.? - Pregunto Rika.  
  
- Pues - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡OH! Claro - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Bien, pues bienvenida al Club, y al Trio de aventuras de Harry, de Ron y mío, muchas veces nos metemos en líos en Hogwarts - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡OH! Siempre he querido pasar aventuras y meterme en líos - Dijo Rika fascinada.  
  
- ¡EH! Harry, Ron, Rika va a vivir ahora aventuras con nosotros - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Vale, Bienvenida - Dijo Harry y Ron mientras hablaban de Quidditch.  
  
- Hay que ver que niños, siempre hablan de Quidditch - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Dejalos, si son felices así. . . pues allá ellos - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Sí, será lo mejor - Dijo Hermione.  
  
El Expreso fue aminorando la marcha hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
- Seguirá todo igual? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Seguro, solo que no sabemos quien es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Esperaremos a que digan a los seleccionados, después diran las novedades y a cenar - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Sí esperaremos - Dijo Harry.  
  
Después de haber escuchado todo el discurso de Dumbledore y de los seleccionados, al fin llego la hora de conocer al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Demos la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Albus, señalo para la gran puerta que se abrio de golpe, y Ron ahogo un grito.  
  
- Sí, demosle la Bienvenida a Percy Weasley, vuestro nuevo profesor - Dijo albus aplaudiendo.  
  
Los alumnos que ya lo conocian se quedaron perplejos al ver a un antiguo Prefecto y Premio Anual.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Percy????????????? - Dijo Ron ahogando un grito y con voz chillona.  
  
- No trabaja en el ministerio? - Pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Sí, pero parece ser que se ha hecho profesor, ¿a Percy le gustaban? - Pregunto Harry.  
  
- Pues no lo sabia - Dijo Ron que no daba aun crédito a sus oídos.  
  
- Bueno, espero que sea buen profesor - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Sí claro, lo será para ti, porque me mandara el doble de deberes. . . - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Vamos Ron, no exageres, es tu hermano, ya le tendrás confianza, verdad? - Dijo Rika animandolo.  
  
- Pero. . . es que es el peor hermano que he tenido! - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Tranquilízate, solo es tu hermano convertido en profesor, y tendrás confianza - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Sí claro, es fácil decirlo, bueno, olvidad el tema - Dijo Ron.  
  
Todos comieron y sin dirigirse la palabra solo un "Buenas Noches, Hasta Mañana" se fueron a la cama.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1.  
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!  
  
¡ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO! Hasta el Próximo! 


	2. La primera mañana

¿Desde cuando esta esta chica?  
  
¡¡Hola!! Bienvenidos al 2º Capitulo, espero que os guste.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2º Capitulo: La primera mañana.  
  
Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, y se dieron cuenta de que alguien los esperaba abajo, eran Rika y Hermione.  
  
- A buenas horas os despertáis - Les dijo Hermione.  
  
- Llevamos toda la santa mañana esperando a vosotros dos - Les dijo Rika.  
  
- Nos quedamos dormidos ^.^' - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Sí, claro, os quedasteis todo la noche hablando - Dijo Rika y Hermione.  
  
- Joer o_o vaya oído que tenéis - Dijo Ron.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar - Dijo Harry.  
  
Los cuatro bajaron a desayunar, hablando sobre su nueva amiga Rika. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor vieron que estaba vacio, y que solo estaba el hermano de Ron que se habia convertido en profesor, Percy. Les saludo con una sonrisa muy amplia, a la que Ron no le hizo caso.  
  
- Buenos dias, Hermione, Ron y Harry - Les dijo Percy con una sonrisa - Un gran dia.  
  
De repente se fijó en Rika.  
  
- Hola, debes de ser nueva, ¿Verdad? - Le dijo Percy.  
  
- Hola, no soy nueva, llevo aquí desde primero - Dijo Rika.  
  
- ¡AH! ¿Estas en Gryffindor? - Le pregunto Percy.  
  
- Sí - Le dijo Rika.  
  
- Bien, la mejor casa para los mejores alumnos - Le dijo Percy sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a desayunar - les dijo Harry.  
  
- Oye, ¿Sabeis que ahora por la mañana elijen a la nueva Prefecta de Gryffindor? - Les dijo Rika.  
  
- No - le dijeron los tres.  
  
- Espero que sea alguien formal - Dijo Rika.  
  
- Sí, yo También - Dijo Hermione.  
  
De repente entraron todos los alumnos, y los profesores.  
  
- Buenos días - Les dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Buenos días profesores - les dijeron todos los alumnos.  
  
- Hoy empieza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, hoy se les elegirá al Prefecto De Gryffindor - Dijo Albus.  
  
- Bien, la profesora McGonagall nos traerá un pergamino con el nombre del Elegido/a - Dijo Albus.  
  
La profesora McGonagall le da un pergamino y Albus lo abré.  
  
-Bien, el o la elegido/a es. . . ¡RIKA! - Les dijo Albus.  
  
De repente Rika se quedo perpleja y se le callo el tenedor, todos aplaudian y la vitoreaban, menos los de Slytherin.  
  
- Silencio, un momento, me acaban de comunicar que también hay una Sub- Prefecta, ella es ¡HERMIONE! - Les dijo Albus aplaudiendo.  
  
- ¡Enhorabuena! - Se dijeron Hermione y Rika abrzandose.  
  
Harry y Ron aplaudían muy fuerte, al igual que sus compañeros de Gryffindor.  
  
Rika se acercó a Ron y también lo abrazó ya que estaba muy emocionada, y a Harry. . . le dio un beso en la mejilla O.O Hermione solo les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos.  
  
Después de la Gran Sorpresa, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Rika y a Hermione.  
  
- Siganme, os enseñaré el cuarto de las prefectas de Gryffindor. - Les dijo McGonagall.  
  
- ¿Hay sala común de los prefectos en la Torre Gryffindor? - Le pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Sí señorita Granger. - Les dijo McGonagall.  
  
Estuvieron atravesando columna y subiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, le dijeron la contraseña a la Dama Rosa la contraseña era "Sangre limpia y Sangre sucia por igual" Atravesaron el cuadro y llegaron a una enorme puerta detrás de una estantería que se pudo mover con un movimiento de varita, detrás del cuadro había una señora parecida a McGonagall, la profesora McGonagall, les dijo que no le dejará pasar a nadie sino iban acompañadas de Rika y de Hermione, o si iban solos que tampoco los dejara.  
  
- Bien, asi que ya lo sabe, la contraseña es "Pelo de leon ardiente" - Dijo McGonagall, y pasó con detrás a Hermione y a Rika.  
  
Rika y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta, después de ver lo que tenian alli, baño para cada una, dos camas muy amplias con dosel, chucherias de todas clases, una mini biblioteca con muchos libros y muchas más cosas de lujo.  
  
-Es. . . es precioso - Dijo Rika emocionada.  
  
- Y tiene biblioteca! - Dijo Hermione - asi que podremos estar al lado de la sala común y a la vez con Harry y Ron.  
  
- Perdone profesora, pero pueden entrar solo dos amigos de vez en cuando pero acompañados por nosotras? - Le pregunto Rika a McGonagall.  
  
- Bueno, vale, pero solo a Harry y a Ron, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo McGonagall.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! - Dijeron Rika y Hermione.  
  
- Hay tienen los horarios para que los repartan a los alumnos - les dijo McGonagall señalando un montón de pergaminos.  
  
- Bien, iremos ahora a repartirlo y a coger nuestra maleta - Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Sí, me Parece que he escogido a las mejores alumnas - Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa - Bueno, me marcho.  
  
McGonagall salió de la habitación.  
  
- ¡Jupi! Estoy encantada - Dijo Rika tiránsose a la cama.  
  
- Voy a avisar a Harry y a Ron - Dijo Rika.  
  
Rika salio del cuadro y volvió después de 5 minutos con sus dos amigos detrás.  
  
- Valla, merece la pena ser prefecto - Dijo Ron cojiendo las chucherias.  
  
- ¿Y a quien no le gustaría? - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Nos marchamos, tenemos que repartir los horarios y recoger las maletas - Dijeron Hermione y Rika.  
  
- Os esperaremos aquí - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Sí, vale, no tardamos - Dijo Rika saliendo de la sala con Hermione.  
  
Las dos ya salieron y se cerro el retrato.  
  
- Oye Ron, ¿A ti te mola Hermione, Verdad? - Dijo Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!!! Bueno, puede que un poquito - Dijo Ron ruborizandose.  
  
- ¡jajajajaja! Vamos, soy tu amigos, no me lo tiene que ocultar - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, sí, ¿y a ti te mola Rika, se te nota mucho, verdad? - Le pregunto Ron.  
  
- Eh. . . pues sí, un poco - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Mira, tengo una idea, si queremos conseguirnos cada uno a Rika y a Hermione, podemos pues. . . ayudarnos el uno al otro para que nos quiera - Dijo Ron como si fuera un genio.  
  
- Sí, me parece una Gran Idea - Dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, pues alla nosotros, Harry y Ron al poder - Dijo Ron.  
  
Harry empezo a explotar de la risa y a revolcarse en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Se pregunto Ron.  
  
- No nada - Dijo Harry aun aguantando la risa.  
  
-------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO--------------------  
  
¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Pues esto no es nada, en el próximo capitulo veremos que hacen Harry y Ron, no se te ocurra perdertelo, y si quieres saber que pasa, manda review con tu opinión!!  
  
*****************REVIEW PLEASE***************** 


	3. Plan y Noticia

¿Desde cuando está esta chica?  
  
¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Venga a leer otro capitulo. . .  
  
¡¡REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Se me olvido deciros una cosa en el 1º y 2º Capitulo, que Rika soy ¡Yo! En este Fic pongo mis sentimientos.  
  
Ahora pondré el nombre del personaje quien habla, y después lo que dice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++3º Capitulo: Plan y noticia+++++++++  
  
Después de que Harry y Ron idearan el plan, vinieron las chicas cargadas de maletas, Harry ayudó a Rika, y Ron ayudó a Hermione.  
  
Rika y Hermione: Muchas Gracias, Chicos.  
  
Ron: Después dicen que los chicos son muy pesaos, y las maletas de las chicas pesan más. . .  
  
Hermione: ¬¬ mi maleta pesa menos que tu, siempre comiendo golosinas.  
  
Ron: ¬¬  
  
Harry: "Quien se pelea se desea" (En tono burlón)  
  
Harry y Rika: ¡Jajajajajaja!  
  
Ron y Hermione: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬  
  
Harry: ^.^' solo era una broma ^.^'  
  
Rika: Bien, ya terminé.  
  
Harry: ¿Y tu Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Sí, también.  
  
Ron: ¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid?  
  
Harry: Sí, hace mucho que no lo vemos.  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la sala común de las prefectas, y se fueron hacia los terrenos del castillo para visitar a Hagrid.  
  
Harry: (Toca a la puerta) ¡EH! Hagrid, somos nosotros, abre.  
  
Hagrid: ¡Ah! Hola, pasad.  
  
Todos: Hola.  
  
Hagrid: (Se fija en Rika) Hola, ¿Teneis a una nueva amiga?  
  
Harry: Sí, también es de Gryffindor, va a vivir aventuras con nosotros, y se parece mucho a Hermione.  
  
Hagrid: Sí, bien. ¿Una taza de té?  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rika: Sí, vale.  
  
Rika: Hagrid. . . pareces preocupado, ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Hagrid: Valla, parece que eres la unica que se ha dado cuenta, pues sí, me pasa algo.  
  
Harry: Bueno, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Hagrid: Mirad el Profeta (Dijo señalando el periodico)  
  
Los 4 amigos se acercan al periódico y leen.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
------Misterio suceso en Gringotts------  
  
Los Gnomos investigan este raro suceso en Gringotts, cuando por la noche los Gnomos fueron a dormir, un espíritu o fantasma o algo parecido entró en las bóvedas, lo difícil de saber es como entro, o porque no se llevo nada sustraído, aunque mucha gente cree que fue obra del mismísimo El-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado, aunque no se sabe con exactitud quien es, todas las bóvedas, han aparecido esta mañana abiertas mediante algo, pero no se sabe si fue abierta por un hechizo o por algun objeto.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Harry: Pues valla lío, espero que encuentren al culpable.  
  
Rika: Y yo espero que no alla sido el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
  
Ron: Sí, porque si no toda la gente se aterrorizaría.  
  
Rika: Chicos, ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? Mira, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha hecho esto para que Harry valla, investigue el caso, y cogerlo y matarlo.  
  
Harry: Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido.  
  
Hermione: Pues sí, como Harry esta siempre detrás de casos inexplicables.  
  
Harry: Tampoco tanto ¬¬  
  
Hagrid: ¡EH! No os pensareis ir detrás de el, el siempre esta haciendo de las suyas normalmente por donde hay muchos magos.  
  
Harry, Ron, Rika y Hermione: ¡OH! (tienen una idea)  
  
Harry: Adios, tenemos prisa.  
  
Los 4 salieron corriendo.  
  
Rika: ¿Creeis que Hagrid tiene razón?  
  
Harry: Seguro que sí, él siempre esta diciendo algo parecido a pistas.  
  
Hermione: Pero Harry,¿estas seguro de que tienes que ir a investigar?  
  
Harry: Mira Hermione, no me va a pasar nada porque valla a investigar un poquito.  
  
Hermione: Nos vamos a meter en un lio.  
  
Harry: Oye, si tienes miedo en venir no vengas ¿Vale?  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Harry: O. . . si quieres vamos separados (guiñándole un ojo a Ron)  
  
Hermione: Sí, es mejor ir de dos en dos, por si nos pillan, que los despistemos.  
  
Harry: Sí, bien, puede ir Rika conmigo, y Ron contigo, ¿Vale Hermione?  
  
Hermione: ¿Yo con este? Bueno, pero que no me de la lata.  
  
Ron: ¬¬ no doi lata, soi palo.  
  
Hermione: Pues peor, pero bueno.  
  
Rika: Dejaros ya de peleas (ve el reloj) ¡POR DIOS! Ya es muy tarde, vamos para la torre Gryffindor.  
  
Los 4 amigos llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que los pillaran, la sala común estaba abarrotada, cada uno de los 4 amigos se dieron buenas noches, las chicas se fueron a la sala de las prefectas, y Harry y Ron a su dormitorio.  
  
++++++++++FIN DEL CAPITULO++++++++++++++++  
  
Si quieres saber que pasa a la mañana siguiente, ¡deja REVIEW!  
  
¿Os ha gustado?  
  
¡Dejadme la opinión en el Review! 


End file.
